


Please Don't Go

by wardenmages



Series: DBH Rare Pair Week 2019 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardenmages/pseuds/wardenmages
Summary: Connor is leaving to infiltrate Cyberlife and free the androids in the tower. North doesn't want him to go.Rare Pair Week Day 1: Please Don't Go/First Kiss





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and get every prompt done for this - all of them will be with Connor/North, and take place in the Best Ending with all of the mains still alive with positive relationships.

“Where are you going?”

Connor froze, keeping his eyes forward. The back exit to the church was at the end of a long hallway, a darkened exit sign dangling from the ceiling above it. He had hoped no one saw him leave. He should have known better. Markus said they trusted him, but they were right to be suspicious of him.

“I’m going on a mission of my own,” he said calmly. “Markus knows.”

The woman snorted. “Yeah, I know. He told me.”

He rolled his eyes and turned to face her. North, Markus had called her, the WR400 who he helped evacuate Jericho. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was _not_ smiling.

“It’s suicide,” she said flatly.

He flinched at the phrasing and the memory flash that came with it. _Profile updated: Suicidal tendencies_. An unpleasant pit opened up in his abdomen. He hadn’t felt anything about the words when he first saw them, they were just an entry in a file Cyberlife was compiling to manipulate Hank with, but now Connor understood. He knew what they really meant, what almost happened that night.

“I’m not planning on dying,” he snapped back.

“It can’t possibly work. You said they won’t suspect you, but didn’t they notice you break your programming? It breaks our trackers too, they’re probably just waiting for you.”

“Maybe-”

“Then why?!”

“ _I don’t know!_ ”

He froze again, clenching his fists around his jacket sleeves. Hank’s jacket. North sighed and walked up to grab his hand before he could flinch away.

_ >request(Interface); _

_ >identifySerial(‘WR400’,Designation:’Traci’); _

_ >accept:Y/N; _

_ >permission overridden: Y; _

The package of memories she allowed him hit him at once. Jericho nearly empty, North sitting on an empty biocomponent crate bouncing a ball against the wall. Markus making his stand and asking everyone to join him. Josh sharing the university sweatshirt he had from before he deviated with Simon, and finding North a sweater to wear over the Eden Club standard lingerie. The night they broke into Cyberlife stores across Detroit and scattered the surrounding areas with pro-android messages, and the WR400 from the store dying in front of her while Markus held her in the snow.

At the same time, he felt his own memories leaking back across the connection, finding Hank at the bar, chasing Kara and Alice, breaking into Hank’s house and petting his dog. How guilty he felt that for a brief moment he considered shooting the Chloe model, mixing together with the warmth from Hank stepping between him and Kamski and leading him out with a hand on his shoulder-

The connection cut out abruptly. North stared straight forward at his chest, refusing to make eye contact.

“I’m sorry,” Connor choked out.

She shook her head. “That wasn’t why I showed you that.”

“But I- I led the humans to... I was just, being stupid, and selfish, and-”

“We aren’t who they programmed us to be.”

Connor grabbed at the ends of his sleeves again. “I’ve only been a deviant for less than a day.”

“I saw your memories too,” she argued. “I know what I saw. You’ve been awake for a long time. What the humans did to us isn’t our fault.”

“Why are you saying this?” he mumbled weakly.

She huffed. “I wanted to say... You can have a family here. With us. Markus trusts you, and so does everyone else. So you don’t have to throw yourself away.”

“I can help more by freeing our people still trapped in the tower.”

“It won’t help if you die.”

“I might die, but statistically-”

“Please don’t go,” she blurted out.

He looked down at her, mouth hanging open with an abandoned retort. North raised a hand to his arm but dropped it back to her side again.

“Just come back.”

He nodded. “I will try.”

She nodded back, glancing away. “You better. Everyone here only knows you as the deviant hunter. I want to know who you really are.”

She spun on her heel and walked back to the main area of the church without letting him respond. If he focused long enough, he could still feel the memory of a soft sweater heavy enough to constantly feel it, a long braid because the humans preferred to see it down, the way it felt the first time North had ever seen the sun and how she almost got caught because she didn’t want to go back inside, and saw her reflection smiling in a store window. How much he wanted to see that smile again in person, on her face in front of him.

Connor tugged his beanie down further down over his LED and turned to the long hallway and the broken exit sign.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my weird attempt at writing android code. It's a mix of java and "I don't know enough java to do this correctly" nonsense and that's okay ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ The next ones should be longer; I work full time so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to get done, but I'm determined to try!


End file.
